A Simple Follow Up
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: Jane Rizzoli drew the short straw and has to do a follow up interview with a POI to help the prosecution build their case against a perp she collared. Unfortunately for her, there's far more to this guy than the fact that he saw a crime happening. (Mind Control Smut.)


**A/N: Another commission completed! Jane runs afoul of a sci-fi nerd with a mind control fetish and a thing for women in uniform.**

 **WARNINGS: Mind Control and Noncon.**

Jane Rizzoli hated this part of the job. The investigation was over, the perp was bagged and the case was going to trial. But because of that same trial, she was left doing grunt work and re-interviewing people of interest so that the prosecution could decide who they wanted to call as their witnesses. This particular POI was a young man who screamed nerd. He had the glasses at least and he seemed slightly nervous around her. Not in a way that screamed guilty, but in a way that screamed socially awkward to her.

Still, the work had to be done and Jane had drawn the short straw. Unfortunately, the usual conference rooms had all been taken which meant the dark haired woman had to bring the guy to an out of the way interrogation room. Luckily he was cool with it and now that they were situated, she could get started.

"Right, just to clarify one more time, you are not in any trouble. This isn't an interrogation, merely a bit of follow up from your original questioning. There's nobody on the other side of the glass and the cameras are turned off. Please state your name for the record."

The young man grinned and leaned slightly over the table towards her, his arms pressed tightly to his sides and his hands currently under the table.

"Before we do that, I have to know. Is there really nobody on the other side of the glass? Be honest."

His entire demeanor was just a little creepy and the moment made Rizzoli feel incredibly awkward. She paused for a moment, taken aback, before she found herself answering honestly.

"No, there's no one there. The only reason someone would be sitting in on one of these things would be for training, and if that were the case they'd need to be in the room with us and you'd have to be made aware of it by law."

That answer was a bit longer than Rizzoli intended. The words just sort of spilled out of her. The nerd's smile widened in response and he brought his hands up from under the table, placing them down and showing that he was holding something. Rizzoli found her eyes drawn to the strange device. It looked sort of like a pager and in fact now that she saw it, she realized she'd been hearing a steady ticking sound coming from it ever since they'd entered the room.

"Do you know what this is?"

Rizzoli's brow furrowed at the strange question. What did this have to do with what they were here to do? He was getting on her last nerves, but she couldn't arrest someone for being annoying, at least not in this case unfortunately. Though if he continued to be uncooperative she might be able to lean on him a little more…

"No, some sort of pager or clicker or something? I'm going to have to ask you to turn it off and focus. This is serious."

Even as she spoke Jane could hear a slight slur in her words. How embarrassing, to slur her words while trying to reprimand a civilian. And it was clear it had an effect, because instead of being properly cowed, the nerd leaned forward further, watching her in silence. That silence grew in length and Rizzoli was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. What was going on? Where was she? What was she doing again?

It felt like she'd been put in a trance. Everything fell away as her eyes kept trailing back to that clicking device on the table. She was… she was… through the haze currently settled over her, the Detective heard a voice.

"Alright then, you should be under now. Let's start with something simple. You introduced yourself to me as Detective Rizzoli. What's your first name?"

That seemed like a perfectly innocuous question. Why shouldn't she answer it? Speaking slowly, carefully, yet still slurring every word, Rizzoli answered the voice.

"It's Jane. My first name is Jane."

"Jane. Detective Jane Rizzoli. That's a nice name. A very strong name, for a very strong woman. You're a strong woman aren't you Jane?"

The voice was gentle and kind but also felt like it was digging deeper and deeper into her mind until she could think of nothing else. Jane smiled at the compliment and question rolled into one and nodded.

"Yes. At least I try to be."

"I can tell. You clearly work out Jane. You look like you're in pretty great shape, even if I can't see much from what you're currently wearing. Which actually brings us to my next question."

There was a pause and when the voice spoke again Jane felt like there was a tone of anticipation to it.

"What kind of underwear do you have on today Detective?"

The question caused Jane to blush, her skin taking on a scarlet hue. It wasn't the question itself, because the voice seemed perfectly harmless and she found that she was becoming more and more willing to answer its questions. However, the answer in this case, on today of all days, was more than a little embarrassing. Still, she gave the answer, managing to keep both the stutter and stammer out of her voice as she did.

"I'm wearing red lace today. It's lingerie really… I had a date later tonight and I wanted to look good in case things went in that direction."

There's another pause and Jane's face grows more heated. What does the voice think of her now? Why does she suddenly care? She finds herself hanging on every word when the voice suddenly starts speaking again, nodding along in agreement.

"Well that's just lovely. Now I'm all the more motivated to get to the good part aren't I? Alright then Detective Jane Rizzoli, let's lay down the new ground rules. First of all, you're going to cancel that date. You will not be going on any more of them. In fact, you'll swear off dating altogether. The only man you care about, the only man you want to be with is the one attached to this voice. But you know you aren't good enough for him, so instead you'll settle for being his slutty little cumdumpster. He will be your master and you will serve him in any way he commands of you. Repeat this back to me so I know you understand."

She did so readily, breath hitching a little as she detailed how she would be her new master's slutty little cumdumpster and how she would serve him in any way he wished. The voice sounded pleased with her when she'd finished.

"Excellent Detective, most excellent. Now then, let's get back to what we were doing yes? You will wake up when I finish counting down from three. Three… two… one."

And then Jane was back in the interrogation room with the nerdy young man sitting across the table from her. He pulled back that weird pager thing and slipped it into a pocket. Jane noticed it was no longer clicking and smiled, happy that he'd finally done as she instructed. Then he spoke.

"Detective, how do you feel?"

Hearing his voice was like flipping a switch. Jane's mouth opened in a large O and her eyes went wide as she suddenly had to brace herself against the table. This was her Master, how had she forgotten that. Licking her lips, she breathed out the word as if testing it.

"Master…"

That got a nasty grin from the young man as he stood up. Her eyes followed him, an almost reverent look in her gaze as she stared upon his glorious form.

"That's right my little cum slut. Glad to see it worked, not that I had any doubts. But to be fair, it was always a risk, using you as my first human test subject. I just couldn't help it. I've got a thing for women in uniform. You're going to be my happy little police whore for a good long time Detective. Now stand up and strip to your underwear. I want to see that red lace."

Jane did so immediately, standing up and shucking off her jacket before unbuttoning her blow and shucking that off as well, revealing that her chest was indeed clad in a supportive red lacey bra that enhanced her assets. By going topless the Italian woman also showed off her toned stomach. But her new Master only got a glimpse of that before she was unbuckling her belt and undoing the clasp on her pants so she could pull those off as well.

She'd been telling the truth and she now stood before her Master with a tentative smile in nothing but a lacey bra and some tasteful panties, both as red as her face was by this point. He stepped around the table and seemed to take her in, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out into the open space so he could more easily circle around her.

He stopped behind her, but the Detective stayed absolutely still as she felt his hands come to rest on her panty clad ass, grabbing and kneading her toned backside. He moved those groping hands up and around eventually to play with her breasts, squeezing and pushing them together through her bra. Jane just stood there and took all of it, even enjoying it, luxuriating in the feel of her Master's hands on her until he stopped groping her and spun her around.

"I want you to suck my dick Detective. But I just can't get enough of that lace so we're going to leave you in it for now. Come on, on your knees."

Sinking down, Jane could only watch in sheer awe as he unbuckled his own pants and pulled them down enough to pull out his cock, which it seemed had been eagerly anticipating this, as thick and hard as it already was. The curly haired brunette immediately put her mouth around his length, her cheeks sucking in as she eagerly blew him, swirling her tongue around the bottom of his prick as it plunged in and out of her mouth.

His hands grabbed hold of her lush locks and he threw his head back, letting out a groan as she did her best to inhale his cock down her throat. As expected, the Detective was not skilled at giving blow jobs. However, she was going to learn and she was going to learn fast, because from now on he was going to fuck her mouth every single damn day.

Still, her enthusiasm was clearly getting to him, because he was soon pulling out of her mouth and using his grip on her hair to pull her to her feet. Jane found herself slammed up against the interrogation room mirror as he pushed her face against the reflective surface and pulled at her hips with his other hand so her ass was sticking out in an obscene and lewd manner. In that moment Jane did not feel like a Detective, instead she felt like the cum dump whore he'd said she was now, especially when he pulled on her red panties hard enough to tear them straight off her.

Her Master was panting heavily now, clearly worked up beyond belief as he lined up the tip of his cock with her wet pussy and slammed it home inside of her. As he fucked her from behind, Jane's finger nails scrabbled uselessly against the smooth surface she was being pushed up against, each thrust causing her to moan out and fog up the one way mirror in front of her. From this position Jane got an excellent view of her slutty delirious face as he fucked her hard.

She came, then and there, climaxing messily around his cock as it thrust into her again and again. Her passage squeezed around his length rhythmically and seemed to do the trick because she felt him pulsing inside of her, before he suddenly pulled out of her cunt and came all over her ass and lower back. Jane was left gasping as her Master stepped back and leaned back against the large metal interrogation table, panting just as heavily as she was.

"Damn, that was something special. I'm really going to love fucking you slut."

Jane smiled and found herself speaking demurely in a very uncharacteristic manner for anyone who knew the real her.

"Yes Master. Your slutty police cum dump is always ready for a good fucking."

"Hah! Damn this is some powerful tech. Need to refine it though, work out any of the kinks I may have missed. But for now… get dressed Detective. When in public you are still Detective Jane Rizzoli and you are very good at your job. Only in private or in company that I approve first, are you allowed to revert to your true self and call me Master or Sir. Understood?"

Jane nodded as she moved to get dressed, forced to go commando after he'd ripped her panties off of her body. She didn't bother to clean her ass off, as he hadn't allowed her to. Instead she left the sticky white substance where it was, his mark on her as she got her pants, blouse, and jacket back on and stood before her Master waiting for further instruction.

"Right, well let's get back to the questioning then why don't we? And if I get hard again, maybe I'll let you crawl under the table and suck me off for a while as a bit of a break."

Jane nodded again and settled down at the table in her original spot as the young man she now knew as her Master did the same. In a moment, Detective Jane Rizzoli was back and she quickly picked up her forgotten pen. However, under that persona now rested a brainwashed slut, ready and waiting to respond to her Master's orders at a moment's notice.

"Now then, please state your name for the record."

 **A/N: Not sure that there will be more of this one. That'll be up to the commissioner.**


End file.
